Sebuah Post-it
by Kuroe Chitsu
Summary: Keseharian Akabane Karma dengan sebuah post-it / A Karmanami fic/ Care for RnR?


_**Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei**_

 _ **Futurefic, halfAU!, headcanon, fluffy gagal, typos, OOC**_

 _ **Prompt I Love You : On Post-it notes**_

 _ **I own nothing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jam 7.48

Pagi itu, Karma terbangun dengan sendirinya. Rekor yang amat sangat bagus, mengingat kalau ia sangat susah dibangunkan saat pagi, dia sering diomeli karena itu dan juga hari ini hari Sabtu—dan sekarang ia sedang libur.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah bangun adalah berjalan ke kamar mandi, memakai salah satu jepit rambutnya yang—selalu- tertinggal agar poninya tidak basah terkena air, membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin di wastafel dan mulai menyikat giginya. Lalu, atensinya menangkap sebuah kertas berwarna kuning yang menempel di ujung cermin yang memang menyatu dengan kabinet.

Sebuah post-it.

Aa, Karma tahu siapa yang menulis dan menempelkannya di sana.

Karma juga tahu kalau dia mempunyai banyak stok benda seperti ini sebagai penanda ataupun pengingat mengenai masalah pekerjaannya maupun pekerjaan Karma yang ada di laci nakas samping tempat tidur.

Ia lalu mengambilnya, dan membacanya. Sebuah kalimat yang ditulis dengan rapi—khas dia sekali _,_ pikirnya geli, walaupun di situ Karma melihat ada sedikit ketergesaan ketika menulisnya, bertuliskan _Jangan lupa bercukur hari ini, krim cukur yang baru sudah kutaruh di kabinet sebelah tempat sikat gigi._

Karma hanya tersenyum geli sambil menyikat giginya. Memang, beberapa hari yang lalu dia sempat menolak ketika Karma datang hanya untuk mendusel di lehernya (lehernya harum seperti vanilla, dan itu adalah wangi kesukaannya sekarang). Setelah selesai menyikat, ia berkumur-kumur, lalu ia bersiap-siap untuk berkucur.

Karma mengambil pisau cukurnya dekat sisir yang sengaja ditaruh di situ, dan krim cukurnya yang juga beraroma vanilla musk—kesukaannya dan sekarang kesukaan Karma juga.

Pertama, ia mengoleskan dengan rapi krim cukurnya di bagian bawah wajahnya, lalu dengan berhati-hati mulai mencukurnya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali membasuh wajahnya dan merasa tampan kembali.

Nah, dengan begini kan dia yang malah datang untuk mendusel di Karma, pikirnya nista.

o0o

Satu hal yang Karma suka darinya itu adalah rumah ini bisa selalu rapi dia yang selalu meletakkan barang di tempat yang semestinya. Karma itu rajin, tapi dalam hal menaruh barang, ia sering sekali sembrono.

Contohnya ya seperti ini. Karma selalu tahu dimana dia meletakkan _iphone_ miliknya saat pagi tiba. Berada di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur—berdekatan dengan kaos yang sudah dilipat rapi yang akan ia pakai untuk seharian ini.

Setelah memakai baju, ia mulai memainkan _iphone_ miliknya sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Menaruh _iphone_ di saku celana, ia mulai berjalan ke arah bar di dekat dapur, dan melihat sarapannya ditaruh di piring yang berada di atas kompor.

Honeycomb Toffe.

Makanan kesukaan dia. Kalau Karma spesialis masakan yang memiliki rasa serta bumbu yang kuat, maka dia adalah spesialis di masakan manis yang memang cocok sebagai sarapan. Sehingga mereka berdiskusi, kalau libur dan Karma berada di rumah, maka dia yang memasak sarapan, Karma yang memasak makan siang, dan makan malam beli diluar atau pesan pizza.

Tapi menurutnya, semua yang dimasak dia enak kok. Yah, nomor dua dari masakannya sendirilah.

Setelah menaruh sarapannya di atas meja makan, ia mengambil gelas berisikan air putih. Setelah duduk dan memulai sarapan atensi merkurinya beralih pada post-it yang kini juga menempel di teko yang berisi susu strawberry kesukaan Karma—dia masih meminumnya sampai sekarang omong-omong yang berada di atas meja makan tak jauh dari posisi duduk Karma sekarang.

Post-it kali ini bertuliskan _Sarapan dan susunya dihabiskan ya. Oh, jangan lupa cuci piring_ beserta emot senyum, yang membuat senyum Karma juga merekah saat membacanya.

Setelah berdoa, Karma mulai menyendokkan makanannya.

Rasanya memang seenak terakhir kali mereka sarapan bersama. Dia bilang kalau buatannya ini tidak seenak buatan toko kesukaanya, tapi Karma tidak peduli.

Dia berasa seperti jagung dan dark chocolate disaat yang bersamaan, dan Karma ingin merasakannya nanti.

o0o

Selesai mencuci setelah makan, Karma beranjak ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV. Mungkin sambil menonton pertandingan klub kesayangannya di NBA, ia bisa sambil menunggu dia pulang.

o0o

Setelah selesai menonton, ia melihat jam yang berada di atas TV. Masih 10.35. Sepertinya ia bisa mengerjakan tugas kantornya.

Sambil membawa teko yang berisi susu kesukaannya dengan gelas di atas nampan, lelaki berumur 26 tahun itu berjalan menuju ke arah kantor pribadinya yang berada di dekat perpustakaan.

Sambil menaruh nampan di atas meja biasa ia menulis, Karma langsung menyalakan computer dan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Atensinya lalu melihat figura foto. Satu adalah foto perkawinannya dengan istrinya, satu adalah foto kedua orang tuanya bersama istrinya. Dan satu lagi adalah foto istrinya memakai _dress_ musim panas tanpa lengan yang panjangnya selutut di kencan pertama mereka.

Karma masih mengingat semuanya seperti itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Dulu Karma sempat berpikir, kalau berandal seperti dirinya itu tidak pantas menerima cinta siapapun. Karena sering berkelahi dan memprovokasi banyak orang, tak jarang banyak orang yang mau menjadikan dia teman. Keadaan diperparah dengan orang tuanya jarang berada di rumah.

Lalu, dia datang dan membuat Karma terheran-heran dengan sikap jujurnya. Dan seketika itu ia sadar, kalau orang baik itu masih ada. Biasanya Karma yang selalu was-was apabila ada orang mendekatinya, kalau bersama dia Karma merasa nyaman dan mereka bisa membicarakan apa saja.

Dan sekarang Karma berhasil mengubah nama belakang dia dengan nama belakang dirinya selama satu tahun lamanya, mengingat banyak sekali kejadian selama satu tahun terakhir.

Saat menghadap ke arah layar monitor, atensinya menangkap satu buah lagi post-it. Ia mengambilnya dan membaca. Kali ini hanya 3 buah kalimat. 3 buah kalimat yang membuat hatinya terasa melayang dan mau pecah saking senangnya.

 _I love you._

 **Owari**

* * *

Lagi seneng bikin yang beginian. Kemaren sudah banyak bikinnya, eh malah idenya udah kebakar. Jadi berenti di tengah jalan.

untuk yang Muslim, Happy Eid Mubarak. anggep THR dari saya hoho /?

See you at next fic

Reviews are appreciated

Jaa

* * *

 **Omake**

"Aku pulang", seru Manami saat sampai di pintu depan rumah dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Merasa tidak ada yang menyahut ia mulai masuk.

Sambil membawa bahan makanan serta makan malam dan makan siang untuk suaminya ("Semoga saja dia sudah makan", gumamnya) ke arah dapur dan tersenyum senang saat melihat Karma melakukan semua yang disuruh, ia langsung mencari sang empu.

"Karma?", panggilnya saat berada di dalam kantor pribadi suaminya yang berada di dalam rumah, dan menemukan sang empu sedang tertidur dengan computer yang masih dalam keadaan menyala.

Lalu ia melihat sebuah post-it yang tadi pagi ia tempel di sudut atas monitor ada balasannya di bawah.

 _I love you too._

Manami menemukan kalau dirinya masih tersenyum merona seperti halnya seorang remaja kasmaran.

Aah, betapa dia sangat mencintai lelaki ini.


End file.
